


Christmas Mishap

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Angelo accidentally has a present sent to the last person he wants his family to know about





	Christmas Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)'s Challenge 264: holiday food. Possible Miracle Day spoilers. Implied past Angelo Colosanto/Jack Harkness. Got the idea for this at work, when someone came through my lane with several boxed [panettone](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panettone) (Italian Christmas cake: think a lighter, fluffier fruitcake with less sugar and none of the rum or whiskey that one finds in fruitcake of the British type).

_Christmas, 1950_

Perhaps by the family secretary's oversight, Jack Harkness's last known address (a postal box in someplace called Cardiff) ended up on the list of people to whom Angelo Colosanto's wife mailed panettone as presents. Once the package shipped, and since he could not intercept it, Angelo sent a cable after it, to avoid a possible misunderstanding (by his wife or his former flame):

CAKE ACCIDENTALLY SENT

A COLOSANTO

Two days later, a reply arrived:

CAKE ACCIDENTALLY EATEN

WAS DELICIOUS

J HARKNESS

PS SO WERE YOU

So like that man to make a bawdy joke....


End file.
